Sombras
by Anitamarie Cullen
Summary: Isabella es la chica más popular de su colegio hasta que ocurrió el accidente que lo cambió todo. Pasaron los años y Bella iba de reformatorio en reformatorio, todos la temían tanto que no se acercaban a ella, no tenía amigos. Hasta que llegó al reformatorio en el que todo el mundo ocultaba algo y su vida cambió para siempre.
1. Summary

**Holaaaa, bueno esta es mi primera historia sobre Crepusculo, ya que he escrito una de The mortals Instruments en mi otra cuenta (Annie Lightwood) **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Aclaracion:**

**El reformatorio ese existe y según he investigado esta en España y es muy bueno.**

**Como alguien que me lea sabrá, yo Annie Lightwood sigo a treinta historias sobre Crepúsculo, os recomendaría algunas.**

**Manual del hombre perfecto**

**Guerra en el amor**

**No olvides sonreir**

**El amor no es actuación**

**Just a Single Chance**

**Save me a secret**

**La bella y la bestia**

**Los sentimientos siguen**

**Seduciendo al amor**

**Obligados a amar**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Shot**

**¡Amor Vz Venganza!**

**Bailes de Pasión**

**Adolescentes**

**Orgullo x Amor**

**Vampire Knight**

**Tu eres Renesmee Cullen!**

**Princesa Esclava**

**Renesmee Cullen, perdón, Vulturi**

**Este Maldito Amor**

**Campamento de Talentos**

**Del odio al amor**

**SUMMARY**

Isabella es la chica más popular de su colegio hasta que ocurrió el accidente, a ella le echaron la culpa sin tenerla. Pasaron años y Bella iba de reformatorio en reformatorio, todos la temían tanto que no se acercaban a ella, no tenía amigos. Hasta que llegó al reformatorio "Centro Renasco de menores con medidas judiciales" en el que todo cambió.

**_Sangre_**

Su cuerpo abatido en el suelo, sus manos manchadas de sangre, los cuerpos destrozados de sus compañeros.

Eran pruebas más que suficientes para encerrarla, pero era tan joven, no podía haber hecho aquello, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia ella.

Solo trece años, parecía imposible que hubiera sido ella, pero los jueces tenían que culpar a alguien y ella estaba sola.

**Saludos a los que estén leyendo esto,**

**Ana.**


	2. Prólogo Buenas noticias

_**Prólogo – Buenas noticias**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Llevaba ya cuatro años yendo de reformatorio en reformatorio, no estaba mas de unos meses en el mismo, porque los demás me temían demasiado, me llamaban la destripadora.

Ya no aguantaba mas, tanta soledad me estaba matando, y parece que Dios me escuchó por una vez.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase – dije tumbada en la cama.

Entró uno de la mayoría de chicos que me miraban cuando estaba en la cafetería, temblaba de pies a cabeza, me reí en mi interior por aquella situación.

- I… sa… bella, el… direc… tor… quiere… ver… te – dijo aun temblando, y sin esperar a que respondiera se fue. Que típico.

Me levanté sin ganas de la cama, aun me dolía la cabeza de la noche anterior, pero tenía que levantarme o me metería en otro lío. No me molesté en mirarme en el espejo, sabía que no me vería bien.

Abrí la puerta y me interné por el pasillo.

Cuando llegué al despacho, no me molesté en tocar, abrí directamente y al director no le sorprendió mi actitud.

- Hola Isabella, ¿Cómo has pasado el dia? – el directorespero su respuesta pero al ver que no contestaba continuó – tengo una buena noticia, te trasladarás al reformatorio "Centro Renasco de menores con medidas judiciales" y no volverás a trasladarte más.

**Hola de nuevo, gracias a todos los folowers y favorites, aunque aun no tengo ningún review, pero no soy impaciente, bueno si, no subiré hasta que tenga cuatro reviews por lo menos.**

**Por si alguien le interesaba, el capitulo 2 no es un capitulo en si, es una introducción, los capítulos comienzan en este y no os perdáis cuando llega al reformatorio. Los capítulos serán mas largos que como son ahora, por si alguien lo negaba, pero no tan largos comos los de mi otra cuenta, que eran de diez paginas.**


	3. Capitulo 1 La llegada

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Me sentía nerviosa, solo faltaba un día para que empezara el nuevo curso, solo que este año estaría en el reformatorio "Centro Renasco de menores con medidas judiciales"

Esta vez tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez todo sería distinto, por fin sería feliz, todo se arreglaría.

Esa noche soñé con unos ojos esmeraldas, eran tan hermosos, que de solo mirarlos le recorría el cuerpo una corriente eléctrica, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Me desperté jadeando y sudando, como si estuviera agotada, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero ya no podría dormir en toda la noche.

**..…...**

Ya estaba en el coche de los servicios sociales de camino al reformatorio, unos minutos me alejaban de mi felicidad, unos interminables minutos.

Lo primero que pensé al entrar por la puerta era que el reformatorio era un poco estricto, más que todos a los que había ido. Lo segundo, que mi presentimiento sobre que aquí encajaría era erróneo, todo el mundo me miraba fijamente, seguramente ya sabrían mi historia.

Me sentía un poco intimidada por toda esa gente y sobre todo por la gran seguridad del lugar, había cámaras en todas partes, no me extrañaría que hubiera cámaras en los lavabos, por algo se decía que era el reformatorio mas seguro del país.

El reformatorio en general era algo normal, un jardín no muy verde en la entrada, edificios grises por todas partes, y un pequeño cementerio un poco siniestro, todo rodeado de una muralla y de un maya de alambre de espinos. Me senté debajo de uno de los pocos arboles que había y me apoyé contra el tronco cerrando los ojos, intentando dejar pasar el tiempo más rápido.

- ¿Eres nueva verdad? – preguntó una voz dulce al lado mio.

Abrí los ojos esperando a alguien con aspecto siniestro pero me encontré a una pequeña duende.

- ¿Qué me ha delatado? – pregunté intrigada.

- Pues que te has sentado al lado del árbol donde enterraron viva a una de las alumnas – esas palabras me asustaron y me levanté rápidamente cogiendo mi maleta.

- No lo sabía… – empecé a excusarme pero la duende me interrumpió con una carcajada.

- Es broma, es por la maleta, soy Alice – dijo estrechándome la mano.

- Encantada, soy Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella – dije también con una sonrisa.

- Bueno como eres nueva, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño todo? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de dejar la maleta en recepción, Alice me enseñó todo con entusiasmo hasta que llegamos a las habitaciones, donde se paró en una habitación que ponía:

**Whitlock – Cullen**

Alice tocó a la puerta y un joven hermoso y rubio nos abrió y abrazo a Alice.

- Bella, él es mi novio Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella – dijo presentándonos.

- Encantada – dije un poco nerviosa.

- Igualmente, pasar si quereis – se apartó de la puerta y entramos.

Era hermosa, decorada por todas partes y con tres camas en un lado, un escritorio con una silla, una estantería y tres armarios contra la pared, todo en diferentes tonos azules.

En una de las camas había un gran hombre musculoso leyendo un libro, no, era un diccionario.

- Jasper, haz una foto, Emmett está leyendo un libro – dijo Alice riéndose.

- No es un libro, es un diccionario, Edward me ha pedido que busque la palabra "gracioso" en el diccionario – parece que no me había visto.

Dejó el diccionario en la cama, se levantó y fue hacia a mi.

- Encantada Bella – dijo abrazándome fuertemente y dejándome sin respiración.

- Suelta ya a mi nueva amiga – dijo Alice apartando a Emmett.

Aún mareada por el abrazo, me aparté de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir.

- Me tengo que ir – dije abriendo la puerta pero me choqué con algo duro y me caí hacia atrás.

- Mira por donde vas – dijo una voz aterciopelada pero al ver quien era se quedó embobado mirándome hasta que reaccionó y me miró con cara de desprecio.

- L… lo siento – dije embobada por su belleza, su pelo cobrizo despeinado y sus ojos verde esmeralda me habían dejado embobada.

El me ignoró completamente y se internó en la habitación, saludando a todos.

Sentía que sobraba en el cuarto ya que apenas conocía a nadie, por eso me dirigí a mi habitación aún consternada por el desprecio de ese hombre misterioso.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me fijé en que en la puerta ponía:

**Cullen – Swan – Hale**

Era extraño que el apellido Cullen también estuviera escrito en mi puerta, verdaderamente extraño.

Entré en la habitación y descubrí que era idéntica a la que había entrado pero con tonos verdosos. Me acosté en la cama que estaba libre y esperé a mis compañeros de habitación, que aún no conocía.

**Bueno, holaaaaaaaa**

**Gracias a los fav, folowers y a los reviews.**

**IleinLove: Para los que no lo sepan, he hecho caso al review de IleinLove y he hecho los caps más largos, aunque eso ya lo tenía planeado. También he unido el summary con el mini capitulo que hablaba un poco sobre el accidente. Lo del chantaje, no era eso lo que pretendía, me explico porque se me olvido explicarlo, tenía 300 visitas pero no tenía reviews y eso me frustraba porque quería saber si a la gente le gustaba mi historia, aunque aun no he escrito casi nada. Como en mi otra cuenta, agradezco cualquier tipo de review, positivo o negativo, porque quiero que me deis vuestra más sincera opinión, como has hecho tu, gracias.**

**AVISO: Como la opinión de mis lectores es lo que más me interesa, quiero que contesteis a una pregunta y la que sea más votada será la que pondré:**

**¿Quién te gustaría que fuera el malo? **

**Aclaración: No es que sea muy malo, pero tiene sus cosas y la mayoría diría James pero es que Bella y él se van a llevar muy bien por así decirlo.**

**Bueno espero vuestra respuesta.**

**Saludos,**

**Ana.**


	4. Capitulo 2 Cosas inapropiadas

_**Capitulo 2 – Cosas inapropiadas**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Me desperté chillando, sudando y jadeando.

Otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla que me despertaba por las noches, solo que no era de noche porque al mirar el reloj descubrí que eran las siete y media de la tarde, había dormido desde un poco después de llegar hasta ahora, me había saltado la comida y estaba hambrienta. Me decidí y me arreglé un poco, me convencí para ir al comedor porque aunque tenía mucha hambre no me apetecía ver a ese hombre que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera con solo mirarlo.

Cuando me dirigía al comedor eran las ocho menos cinco, estaba un poco nerviosa, no conocía a nadie a parte de Alice, Jasper y Emmett aunque era mejor que la gente no supiera que conocía a Emmett, si quería que no me tomaran por loca.

Cuando abrí las puertas del comedor lo primero que me vino a la mente era que había más gente de la que me había imaginado, lo segundo era que toda la gente me estaba mirando intensamente, tanto que me sentía ahogada.

- Bella, aquí! – oí gritar a Alice desde una de las mesas y yo miré rápidamente al lugar de donde venía su voz y me quedé petrificada.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

El chico extraño también estaba sentado en esa mesa y el único sitio que quedaba libre era el que estaba al lado suyo. Me encaminé al asiento con la cabeza gacha sin prestar atención en todas esas miradas.

- Bella te presento a mi amiga Rosalie, la novia de Emmett – dijo Alice contenta.

- Llámame Rose – pidió Rosalie

- Como decía, Bella, ¿a que soy más guapo que Jasper y Edward? – yo no sabía que decir, no conocía a Edward aunque algo me decía que era el chico misterioso.

- Emmett, no se quien es Edward – dije un poco nerviosa.

- Es verdad se me olvidaba, Bella él es mi hermano Edward – dijo Alice señalando al chico misterioso.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos minutos, no parecíamos capaces de apartar la mirada el uno del otro, para mi era imposible, estaba hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

- Chicos atenderme – dijo un hombre que debía de ser el director por un micrófono – como hay gente nueva, volveré a repetir las reglas del centro.

"Regla número uno, no se podrá salir del recinto por nada del mundo. Regla numero dos, no están permitidos los móviles, reproductores de música, armas… Regla número tres, no se puede estar fuera de los dormitorios pasadas las doce. Regla número cuatro, no estan permitidos los maltratos y las agresiones. Regla número cinco, nadie excepto sus amigos puede acercarse a los Cullen y a Swan, si quiere seguir viviendo. La infracción de estas reglas puede llevar a castigos duros y forzosos.

La última regla parecía un tanto extraña, pero no le di importancia porque en seguida sentí una mirada fija en mí, pero al volverme nadie me miraba.

- ¿Quiénes son los Cullen?

- Bella, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – me preguntó Alice curiosa.

- Swan, creía que todo el mundo ya lo sabía, he salido en informativos de todo el mundo, "la destripadora" – hice comillas en el aire.

- Si claro, ¿tú eres la famosa destripadora? – dijo Emmett mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- Soy inocente pero no me creyeron, creen que estaba impulsado por un brote sicótico cuando lo hice, todo muy lógico – dije sarcásticamente.

- Yo no pienso que fueras tu, pero en fin, el sistema judicial de este país es horrible – dijo Jasper quejándose.

- ¿Y que es eso de que no me puedo acercar a vosotros? – pregunté curiosa.

- Bueno, eso… si que puedes solo que el director teme que pase algo – dijo Alice triste.

- ¿Como que? – pregunté aun mas curiosa.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Edward cortante.

Terminé la comida en silencio y me fui sin decir nada a dar un paseo por las instalaciones.

El cementerio me llamó la atención, caminé como hipnotizada hasta él y me encaminé a la parte más antigua, donde una estatua me llamaba la atención.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para poder tocar esa magnifica estatua cuando sentí que esta se caía hacia mí y me tape la cara con las manos esperando mi muerte, que nunca llegó.

En el último momento me habían apartado unos brazos fornidos, intenté mirar a la cara a mi salvador y me encontré con unos ojos esmeralda que también me miraban.

No pude formularle un gracias porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos medio reformatorio estaba ya en el cementerio mirándome, ya que Edward se había marchado.

Después de decir mil veces que estaba bien me dirigí a mi habitación para ir a dormir, mañana empezarían las clases y no quería dormirme el primer día. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con algo que no me esperaba, Rosalie y Emmett estaban muy cariñosos en una de las camas, aún con ropa.

- Perdón – dije y me dirigí a la habitación que debía de ser la de los chicos.

Esta vez parecía que no me encontraría con alguna escenita, pero me aseguré de que estaba en lo cierto y después toqué la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo la voz de Jasper.

Entré despacio para no hacer mucho ruido y me encontré con Alice y Jasper abrazados en su cama pero sin hacer nada fuera de lo común entre dos personas con algo de decencia.

- Hola, están en tu habitación ¿verdad? – preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Si y estaban demasiado cariñosos – dije recordándolo.

- Te acostumbrarás, puedes dormir en la cama de Emmett – dijo señalándome la cama que estaba al lado de la de Edward.

- No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Edward – dije recordando como se porta conmigo.

- No tienes otra opción – dijo Alice de repente.

Me dirigí a la cama a regañadientes, si recibía otro desprecio de su parte me echaría a llorar de frustración.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí como la puerta se abría y no necesité girarme para saber quién era, pero con un esfuerzo enorme lo ignoré y me quedé dormida inexplicablemente.

…

**Estaba en un prado, mirando hacia todos lados disfrutando del aire fresco cuando una figura me heló la sangre, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo en dirección contraria. No dejaría que me volviera a atrapar, no después de lo que me había hecho.**

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la silueta de esos siniestros ojos negros me miraba con ferocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus ojos se volvieron esmeralda y me intentó alcanzar con sus manos, pero en el último momento la imagen se desvaneció.**

Chillé, jadeé y grité cuando desperté del sueño y aunque no sabía el motivo lágrimas me caían por los ojos. Miré hacia la habitación y vi a Jasper y a Alice durmiendo profundamente pero mi mirada se cruzó con unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban preocupados.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Edward preocupado.

* * *

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estaba actualizando mi otra historia, tenía que estudiar para examenes y mi abuela esta en el hospital, ya tiene 86 años.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejad comentarios al respecto y si teneis ideas pues contadmelas!**

**Y aún me queda un cap para que aparezca "el malo" por eso quiero que alguien diga el nombre que quiere que tenga.**

**Porfiiiii!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Capitulo 3 Melody

**Siento muchísimoooo no haber subido pero estaba agobiada con tantos exámenes. He buscado un hueco porque veo que queríais un nuevo capitulo.**

**NBellaCullen: El fanfic de la bella y la bestia es de Vale-Misty Cullen.**

**Nota de autora al final**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 – Melody**_

_**Bella POV**_

Solo me limité a asentir y a intentar volver a dormirme, lo cual fue imposible así que me dediqué a mirar a Edward y el hizo lo mismo, no se durante cuanto tiempo pero sé que hubo un momento en el que no sabía si estaba soñando o si todo esto estaba pasando de verdad.

Deberían de ser las tres de la mañana cuando mis ojos por fin se cerraron, no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que al abrir los ojos vi que Alice estaba saltando en la cama feliz y dando palmitas, no podía creer que alguien como ella estuviera en un centro de menores.

- Buenos días dormilona, te he cogido algo de ropa de tu maleta y tu maquillaje lo tienes todo encima de la cama, lo bueno de este reformatorio es que no se tiene que llevar uniforme – miré hacia la otra cama y vi un conjunto de una blusa blanca sin mangas y de un pantalón vaquero un poco roto.

Alice salió de la habitación y yo aproveché para cambiarme de ropa y para arreglarme el pelo y la cara, me puse un brillo labial y me puse una sombra de ojos casi transparente y el pelo me lo recogí en una cola.

No sabía que clases tenía, con tanta prisa se me había olvidado el papel en recepción así que con un poco de vergüenza me dirigí a recepción mirando al suelo para intentar que nadie se fijara en mí.

Cuando llegué tuve que esperar porque había alguien delante mio.

- Que quieres cariño – preguntó una amable mujer de unos treinta años.

- Vine ayer y se me olvidó el horario de clases, soy Isabella Swan – dije diciéndole mi nombre.

Vi como a esa mujer se le ponía una cara que podía significar sorpresa o miedo, no me fijé mucho y cogí el horario.

Al mirar mi horario vi que a primera hora tenía literatura así que corriendo me dirigí a clase y por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado y me pude sentar atrás del todo para pasar desapercibida. No me molesté en mirar si conocía a algún alumno de la clase.

- Bueno clase, hoy nos toca estudiar a un gran poeta y escritor de obras de teatro de España, Federico García Lorca – dijo el profesor entrando.

No pude prestar mucha atención a la clase porque recibí dos notitas que decían:

"Esta noche hay noche de historias en las habitaciones.

¿Te vienes? Tranquila a Edward no le importa.

Siempre loca,

Alice"

"Ponga lo que ponga en la nota, no aceptes.

La duende loca es terrorífica, siempre trama algo.

Es solo un consejo,

Ángela"

Respondí en seguida a Alice:

"Me encantaría ir pero tengo que entregar un trabajo sobre mi primera impresión del reformatorio, un rollo, tendré que ir a la biblioteca.

Muy aburrida,

Bella"

Cuando terminé de escribir me dediqué a prestar atención a las clases, solo escuche algo sobre una obra de teatro porque no me interesaba mucho.

La hora se pasó rápido y me encontré dirigiéndome hacia la clase de biología, sería una hora larga.

Lo peor fue ver que todos los sitios estaban ocupados excepto el de Edward, tendría que aguantarlo una hora entera y eso sería insoportable y me resultaría imposible no mirar sus ojos esmeralda… Espera, no te gusta es solo un idiota más, no puedes pensar eso pero es que es tan guapo, basta.

Me obligué a parar de pensar en él y me senté al lado suyo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, me sería imposible sin babear y él se reiría de mi como había echo cuando me choqué con él.

- El sitio esta ocupado – dijo Edward groseramente.

- Pues yo no veo a nadie, ¿acaso tienes amigos imaginarios? – dije burlándome y haciéndole rabiar y me senté sin esperar una réplica por su parte.

La clase fue bien dentro de lo que cabe y Edward no volvió a hablarme en toda la clase lo que en parte agradecí pero me sentía mal por alguna forma y volvía a ver a las sombras que tantas pesadillas me habían causado.

Después de ducharme me dirigí a la biblioteca a comenzar con el estúpido trabajo y me senté en un lugar cualquiera sin fijarme mucho en las personas que ya se encontraban allí.

Fue en ek momento en el que despegué la cara del ordenador cuando vi que no estaba sola en la biblioteca y que esa persona no había dejado de mirarme en toda la hora que había estado haciendo el trabajo.

- Edward, deja de mirarme – le reprendí un tanto enfadada.

- Es que eres tan bella, me recuerdas a ella – dijo Edward hechizado.

-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunté sorprendida.

- He dicho: Es que eres tan presumida Bella, la miraba a ella – dijo señalando a la señora de la limpieza.

- ¿A la señora Melody? – pregunté extrañada – tiene ochenta años.

- Pero aparenta cincuenta – dijo Edward, espera ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

No me molesté en contestarle y me sumergí otra vez en el trabajo hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba y me volteé para descubrir a una Alice muy alterada.

- Bella, tienes que venir a nuestro cuarto – dijo Alice preocupada.

* * *

**¿Bueno que os ha parecido? Si me motiváis con reviews pronto tendréis un pov Edward y sabréis que se le pasa por la cabeza.**

**Intentaré subir capítulo todos los jueves, pero cuantos más reviews reciba antes colgaré porque me motivan vuestros reviews.**

**Saludos desde España.**


	6. Capitulo 4 El expediente

**Les traigo una noticia genial, por fin os traigo el pov Edward y aunque es corto estoy muy ilusionada.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 – El expediente**_

_**Bella pov**_

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – dije asustada.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hasta que las vi – dijo muy nerviosa.

- No debe de ser para tanto – dije dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación.

Por el pasillo oímos unas risitas pero no les presté atención y me dispuse a llegar a la habitación cuando lo vi.

Quedé en un estado de completo shock y me desmayé allí mismo y sentí como si me sujetaran fuertemente, pero eso ya no importaba, había vuelto a caer y no sabía porque la vida me castigaba de ese modo.

Ahora todo era oscuro.

_**Edward pov**_

Me encontraba angustiado, no podía aguantar tanto dolor, era como si estuviera pasando por lo mismo que ella, pero eso era imposible, no estábamos pasando por lo mismo aunque no sabía muy bien que le había ocurrido.

Decidí ir a dar un paseo para despejar mis ideas pero no sin antes asegurarme de que alguien se quedaba a cargo de Bella, no podía dejarla sola mientras estaba tan indefensa. Mientras caminaba por el jardín vislumbré como un grupo de chicas se reían y murmuraban cosas sobre no sé que y cuando estaba dispuesta a irme una de ellas me llamó.

- Edward, ven aquí un momento – dijo una de las chicas con voz chillona.

Me acerqué como nada, de todas maneras no tenían nada que hacer, así que no me importaba si me volvían a acosar con sus preguntas.

- Queremos advertirte, no debes acercarte a Bella, es una asesina, todas esas fotos son la de sus victimas – dijo otra de ellas – debes alejarte.

Me quedé pasmado, en la puerta había cientos de fotos y me resultaba irreal que ella hubiera matado a tantas personas. Decidí colarme en los archivos del reformatorio para ojear su expediente.

"_Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Familia: Inexistente_

_Delito: Principal sospechosa de una matanza en una boda en la que murió toda su familia y sus amigos._

_La testigo (su prima de quince años, la única superviviente) afirma que la vieron matar a todos los que se encontraban en la boda de su hermana_

_Condena: Seis años en un reformatorio de menores_

_Comportamiento en dicho reformatorio:"_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no nos estaba gastando una broma cuando nos lo contó, ella de verdad era peligrosa.

* * *

**Como dije he subido el jueves y eso ya es un avance, pero como mañana termino el colegio así que subiré mas seguido. **

**Sé que ha sido corto pero tenía que ser así, el próximo será más largo.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Dejen sus reviews.**


	7. Capitulo 5 Mi gemela

**Buenas, les traigo otro capitulo en el que se descubre algo que no se sabía de Bella, es un poco confuso y bueno será importante más adelante.**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Mi gemela**

**Bella pov**

_**Estaba en un prado rodeado de flores por todas partes, el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones era aire fresco, no sabía que hacía en ese bellísimo lugar que nunca antes había visto. Podía oír los sonidos procedentes del bosque cercano, era algo sorprendente oír los sonidos de los pájaros, el sonido de las copas de los árboles al moverse por el viento. **_

_**Cuando me giré hacia el otro lado, había alguien conmigo:**_

_**- Bella, se tu secreto y pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá – dijo un hombre extraño con piel muy pálida.**_

_**En ese instante empecé a volar dando vueltas por el extenso prado hasta que vislumbré una casa en medio del bosque y como por arte de magia me tele transporté hasta allí. Cuando lo inspeccioné todo me llamo la atención algo de…**_

Me desperté sobresaltada, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, me encontraba en mi habitación, Alice dormía en la cama de al lado. Cuando me disponía a levantarme y todo lo que había ocurrido llegó a mi mente de sopetón, me había vuelto a desmayar y lo peor no era eso, ahora los Cullen creerían los rumores y estaría otra vez sola. Ese solo sentimiento me angustiaba y me ponía histérica pero no tenía que aparentar estar nerviosa cuando alguno de ellos me hable.

Cuando intenté levantarme la cama hizo un chirrido parecido al de una motocicleta.

- Mierda de camas de los chinos – dije alzando la voz.

- Bella... – dijo Alice despertándose - … por fin despiertas.

- ¿Estabais haciendo guardias o algo parecido? – pregunté de broma.

- La verdad es que si, Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron ayer por la noche, Edward se ha quedado toda la mañana y la tarde de hoy y yo llevo una hora remplazando a Edward.

- ¿Cuanto llevo inconsciente? – pregunté con miedo.

- Un día y medio – dijo Alice triste.

No podía ser, este era el primer desmayo que duraba tanto aunque las pesadillas también estaban aumentando desde que llegué aquí, era muy extraño y temo que vayan a más, aunque lo de antes no había sido una pesadilla.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que al haber pasado más de un día la gente ya se estará olvidando del asunto, a quien engañaba, nunca se les olvidaría, ya me estaba despidiendo de…

- Tierra llamando a Bella, responde – dijo Alice por enésima vez.

- Lo siento Alice, estaba pensando, ¿que decías? – pregunté aún distraída.

- Que voy a organizar una fiesta para celebrar que te has recuperado – dijo saltando de la cama – me voy a prepararlo todo.

No, eso si que no. En esa fiesta tendría que vérmelas con todo la gente que ya sabía mi secreto y no sería capaz de soportarlo, esa duende loca me quería matar.

A veces me preguntó porque soy tan desgraciada, esta claro que no hice nada malo de pequeña, siempre fui muy buena con mi familia y con mis compañeros, solo había una solución a este enigma, hice algo cuando aún no había nacido.

Por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada hasta que me acordé de algo que mi madre me estaba ocultando muchos años, había una copia de todas las prendas de ropa de bebé que me había puesto, pero en ese momento no le di importancia. Ahora lo comprendía, yo tenía o sigo teniendo una hermana gemela.

Pero no podía pensar ahora en eso cuando una fiesta estaba por caer.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Si no entienden algo me dejan un review.**

**Voy a responder a los anteriores reviews:**

**constancediaz039: Acertaste pero solo esta basada en el escenario, es decir, esta ambientada en un reformatorio, lo demás no tiene nada que ver. Tranquila Edward no la tratará demasiado mal pero es que esta Bella es muy exagerada y se lo va a tomar todo a mal.**

**Guest: No se si sois dos diferentes pero yo contesto todo junto, gracias por seguirme y como he dicho a constancediaz039 no la va a tratar demasiado mal.**

**Me alegro de haberte dejado en suspense**

**Y con esto se despide Annie, que aunque no es mi nombre real (no por ahora) es por el que me conocen mis amigos y compañeros de clase y gracias a mi club de fans, todo el colegio. Si, tengo un club de fans aunque a veces son un poco agobiantes.**

**Mi verdadero nombre es Annie y podéis seguirme en twitter como:**

**Annie chulikah (nombre que eligió mi club de fans)**

**Se despide Annie.**


	8. Capitulo 6 Planes secretos

**Capítulo 6 – Planes secretos**

**Bella pov**

La fiesta, Alice se pasó una semana entera preparándola, lo que es una tontería cuando es una fiesta que celebra que me recuperé, había pasado una semana y la gente ya no se acordaba, pero gracias a Alice, todo el mundo volvería a acordarse.

Con solo unas horas antes de la fiesta, yo estaba harta de caminar con tacones, no podía explicarme de donde sacaba todo Alice, estábamos en un reformatorio y cualquier pertenencia estaba prohibida. Había oído que las fiestas de Alice eran insuperables, pero claro, no lo había vivido en primera persona, ahora me parecí a que ella ha tenido que tener más de dos vidas para saber tanto sobre fiestas.

Resultaba un poco extraño que Edward llevaba evitándome una semana y ni siquiera iba a clases, ponía la excusa de que se encontraba enfermo pero yo no me lo creía, sabía que le ocurría otra cosa y lo averiguaría. Pero por ahora tenía que preocuparme por la fiesta, Alice estaba a punto de llegar para arreglarme y si me veía tirada en la cama, era capaz de tirarme un jarro de agua fría a la cara.

No pasaron diez minutos hasta que la duendecillo llegó con Rosalie para comenzar a arreglarme, no sabía cómo iba a ir vestida pero me dejé llevar por ellas. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto un vestido azul turquesa que me llevaba por las rodillas y con escote en forma de corazón, también llevaba unos detalles de pedrería plateada que lo hacían verse extremadamente hermoso y llevaba unos tacones a juego de diez centímetros de alto y tenía el pelo suelto en ondas que me recorrían toda la cabeza. La verdad es que Alice se había pasado, pero viéndola a ella, me temí que me estaba ocultando algo, que no era una simple fiesta.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro ceñido con lentejuelas, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla también con escote en forma de corazón y con zapatos negros de diez centímetros de alto y decorados con lentejuelas. Llevaba un maquillaje básico con tonos negros y blancos.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido un poco más corto que el de Alice y que el mío, de color dorado con tirantes y con decorado s en purpurina **(Na: o brillantina, según donde viváis)**, que le hacía resaltar su pelo rubio. El pelo lo tenía suelto en tirabuzones sobre la cabeza y tenía la cara ligeramente maquillada, tanto que parecía natural. En general las dos estaban hermosas, como siempre.

Cuando llegamos al salón de acontecimientos (no sé cómo se lo dejaron a Alice así que no preguntéis), vi un cartel gigantesco en el que ponía:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA!**

No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que me estaban organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños, porque hacía años que no lo celebraba y se me había olvidado la fecha. La decoración era espectacular, a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en el salón al lado de nuestra habitación, que tampoco era tan grande, pero parecía que Alice sabía ampliar el espacio al máximo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella – dijo una voz muy conocida y que no me esperaba oír.

**Edward Pov**

- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que dices? – preguntó Tanya por teléfono.

- Si, necesito visitarte cuanto antes, y por el reformatorio no te preocupes que tengo contactos – dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Esta bien, espero verte cuanto antes cariño – dijo Tanya cariñosamente.

- Yo también, hasta mañana – dijo Edward despidiéndose y colgó sin más.

- Muy bien hecho Edward – dijo la voz de una mujer.

- Gracias Victoria – dijo alagado.

- Ahora vamos, comienza el espectáculo – dijo señalando la fiesta.

* * *

**He vuelto, después de tres meses (unas enormes vacaciones).**

**Estoy muy contenta de estar de vuelta y espero seguir subiendo, y esta vez mas a menudo y mas largos.**

**Bueno, ¿que pensáis de Edward? ¿Que estará tramando?**

**Ya lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Chan, chan, chan...**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que leen mis historia que aún no se han olvidado de ella**


End file.
